2007 FIFA Club World Cup
Milan | count = 1 | second_other = Boca Juniors | third_other = Urawa Red Diamonds | fourth_other = Étoile du Sahel | matches = 7 | goals = 21 | attendance = 315279 | top_scorer = Washington (3 goals) | player = Kaká | prevseason = 2006 | nextseason = 2008 }} The 2007 FIFA Club World Cup was a football tournament played in Japan from 7 December to 16 December 2007. It was the fourth FIFA Club World Cup, a tournament organised by FIFA for the winners of each confederation's top continental club tournament. The trophy was won by Milan, who became the most successful team in the world in terms of international trophies won (18) and the first European team to win the trophy. Qualified teams The qualified teams were decided during 2007 through the 6 major continental competitions. The winner of each regional club championship participated in the 2007 Club World Cup. In March 2007, the FIFA executive committee introduced a qualifying playoff between the 2007 OFC Champions League champion and the host nation's 2007 J. League champion, as opposed to previous years in which the Oceania champions were given direct entry into the tournament. In order to avoid the participation of two teams from the same country, the best-placed non-Japanese team in the AFC Champions League would take the "host" berth if a Japanese team won that competition, which indeed happened as Urawa Red Diamonds won the 2007 AFC Champions League. Also, the fifth-place match was eliminated for this edition. † Sepahan took Japan's slot due to a Japanese team winning the AFC Champions League. Venues Tokyo, Yokohama and Toyota were the three cities to serve as venues for the 2007 FIFA Club World Cup. Squads For a list of all the squads of this tournament, see the article 2007 FIFA Club World Cup squads. Referees Matches Bracket Sepahan|'3'| Waitakere United|1 |10 December - Toyota City| Sepahan|1| Urawa Reds|'3' |9 December - Tokyo| Étoile du Sahel|'1'| Pachuca|0 |13 December - Yokohama| Urawa Reds|0| Milan|'1' |12 December - Tokyo| Étoile du Sahel|0| Boca Juniors|'1' |16 December - Yokohama| Milan|'4'| Boca Juniors|2 |16 December - Yokohama| Urawa Reds|'2 (4)'| Étoile du Sahel|2 (2) |}} All times local (UTC+9) Play-off |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Waitakere United |goals1=Emad Mohammed Abdul-Wahab |goals2=Aghili |stadium=National Stadium, Tokyo |attendance=24,788 |referee=Marco Rodríguez (Mexico) }} Quarter-finals |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Pachuca |goals1=Narry |stadium=National Stadium, Tokyo |attendance=34,934 |referee=Mark Shield (Australia) }} ---- |team2= Urawa Red Diamonds |score=1–3 |report=Report |goals1=Karimi |goals2=Nagai Washington Aghili |stadium=Toyota Stadium, Toyota City |attendance=33,263 |referee=Coffi Codjia (Benin) }} Semi-finals |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Boca Juniors |goals2=Cardozo |stadium=National Stadium, Tokyo |attendance=37,255 |referee=Claus Bo Larsen (Denmark) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals2=Seedorf |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=67,005 |referee=Jorge Larrionda (Uruguay) }} Match for third place |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Urawa Red Diamonds |goals1=Ben Frej Chermiti |goals2=Washington |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=53,363 |referee=Peter O'Leary (New Zealand) |penaltyscore=2–4 |penalties1=Nafkha Ghezal Ben Nasser Traoui |penalties2= Washington Abe Nagai Hosogai }} Final |score=2–4 |report=Report |team2= Milan |goals1=Palacio Ambrosini |goals2=Inzaghi Nesta Kaká |stadium=International Stadium Yokohama, Yokohama |attendance=68,263 |referee=Marco Rodríguez (Mexico) }} Scorers ;3 goals * Washington (Urawa Red Diamonds) ;2 goals * Filippo Inzaghi (Milan) * Emad Mohammed (Sepahan) ;1 goal * Abdul-Wahab Abu Al-Hail (Sepahan) * Saber Ben Frej (Étoile du Sahel) * Neri Cardozo (Boca Juniors) * Mohamed Amine Chermiti (Étoile du Sahel) * Kaká (Milan) ;1 goal * Mahmoud Karimi (Sepahan) * Yuichiro Nagai (Urawa Red Diamonds) * Moussa Narry (Étoile du Sahel) * Alessandro Nesta (Milan) * Rodrigo Palacio (Boca Juniors) * Clarence Seedorf (Milan) ;1 own goal * Massimo Ambrosini (Milan) ;2 own goals * Hadi Aghili (Sepahan) Tournament round-up Final standings Awards References External links *FIFA Club World Cup Japan 2007, FIFA.com Category:2007 FIFA Club World Cup Fifa Club World Cup, 2007 Category:FIFA Club World Cup tournaments Club World Cup Category:Sport in Tokyo Category:Sport in Yokohama ar:كأس العالم لأندية كرة القدم 2007 az:FİFA Klublararası Dünya Kuboku 2007 ca:Campionat del Món de Clubs de futbol 2007 cs:Mistrovství světa ve fotbale klubů 2007 de:FIFA-Klub-Weltmeisterschaft 2007 es:Copa Mundial de Clubes de la FIFA 2007 fr:Coupe du monde des clubs de la FIFA 2007 ko:FIFA 클럽 월드컵 2007 hr:FIFA Svjetsko klupsko prvenstvo 2007. id:Piala Dunia Antarklub FIFA 2007 it:Coppa del mondo per club FIFA 2007 he:אליפות העולם לקבוצות כדורגל 2007 hu:2007-es FIFA-klubvilágbajnokság mt:Tazza tad-Dinja tal-Futbol tal-Klabbs 2007 ms:Piala Dunia Kelab FIFA 2007 mn:2007 оны хөлбөмбөгийн багийн дэлхийн аварга шалгаруулах тэмцээн nl:Wereldkampioenschap voetbal voor clubs 2007 ja:FIFAクラブワールドカップ2007 pl:Klubowy Puchar Świata 2007 pt:Copa do Mundo de Clubes da FIFA de 2007 ru:Клубный чемпионат мира по футболу 2007 sk:Majstrovstvá klubov FIFA 2007 fi:Jalkapallon seurajoukkueiden maailmanmestaruuskilpailut 2007 sv:Världsmästerskapet i fotboll för klubblag 2007 th:ฟุตบอลชิงแชมป์สโมสรโลก 2007 tr:2007 FIFA Dünya Kulüpler Kupası vi:Giải vô địch bóng đá thế giới các câu lạc bộ 2007 zh:2007年世界冠軍球會盃